1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a toolholder. The toolholder includes a body portion having a plurality of cutting inserts wherein the toolholder is capable of being fixed in a plurality of static positions during a machining operation of a rotating workpiece to individually present each cutting insert to the rotating workpiece during the machining operation. In one embodiment, the toolholder includes a quick change feature and a radially mounted tool configuration for use with a machine tool with Y-axis movement. In another embodiment, the toolholder includes a quick change feature and a horizontally mounted tool configuration for use with a machine tool with X-axis and Z-axis movements. In yet another embodiment, the toolholder includes a body portion including a plurality of cutting inserts wherein the toolholder is capable of being fixed in a plurality of static positions during a machining operation of a rotating workpiece by rotation and translation at least in a Y axis movement of the machine tool.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, milling/turning tool machines with Y-axis capability (above and below the centerline of the workpiece) are available to perform rotary machining (milling, drilling, and the like) on the side of a workpiece held in a chuck of the machine. Minimizing the downtime of a machine tool in a production environment is critical to the success of a manufacturing facility.
Historically, one major contributor to such downtime was the time needed to change damaged or worn out cutting tools used by the machine tool. A cutting tool is held by a toolholder, which is typically mounted within a tool support member secured to a machine tool. When the cutting tool must be replaced, there is a need to place the machine tool in a tool changing position to change out the cutting tool, thereby increasing the downtime.
In addition, traditional tool machines for turning operations in the X and Z axes with a fixed tool configuration are required to purchase the main toolholder body for each configuration. The cost is considerable when purchasing a fixed tool configuration for every possible desired configuration. In addition, the entire toolholder body in the fixed tool configuration has to be replaced or repaired in the event of a crash that leads to breakage of the toolholder and/or cutting insert.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, the inventor of the present invention has recognized the need to reduce the downtime in tool machines and has developed a toolholder designed to be used with a milling/turning tool machine, and in particular with a tool machine with Y-axis capability, that will provide multiple tool configurations with one tool change, thereby minimizing downtime.
In addition, the inventor of the present invention has recognized the need to provide a flexible tool configuration in a turning tool machines with movement in the X and Z axes that reduces the costs associated with purchasing a separate toolholder body for each desirable tool configuration.